The Autumn Immunology Conference (AIC) is a meeting that has been held annually since 1971. It is a meeting attended predominantly by students, fellows, research assistants and faculty from the conference also attracts attendees from the East and West. A major goal of this meeting has been to provide predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees the opportunity to present their data, participate in discussions, and meet with established investigators in an environment conducive to an exchange of ideas. The attendance and the number of submitted abstracts has increased over the past three years such that over 400 individuals have registered with 145 abstracts presented. The 1995 meeting will be held from November 18-20 at the Marriott Hotel in Chicago, IL. Leading investigator from throughout the United States will present lectures in three symposia. These state of the art lectures will review the latest developments in the area of expertise of each of the speakers. In addition to the three symposia, half day poster session/discussion workshops will be held, designed for maximum student participation. The sessions permit predoctoral students, postdoctoral fellows and research assistants the opportunity to convey their research to their peers and to leading scientists in the field. The AIC is organized and run by the Autumn Immunology Conference Council, a body composed of representatives from all of the Midwestern states. The group meets during the year to plan the meetings. The AIC has been a successful regional immunology meeting with a major impact on the field both by the exchange of ideas between well-known investigators and the interaction of these eminent scientists with trainees.